


A Lovely Night

by cherrivonan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex isn't married to Eliza in this one, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Burr is surprisingly composed, Hamilton is a bit tired, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just the two of them, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrivonan/pseuds/cherrivonan
Summary: Hamilton goes to the seaside. With Burr.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Lovely Night

"Ah."

Burr rotated his head to examine the view. The breeze blew the waves of the sea beyond them. The trees and their blouses swayed with the wind. Streetlights lined the elevated esplanade and they twinkled a yellow glow. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Hamilton astonished.

"Burr, it is, indeed, stunning tonight." He beams to the taller man and Burr smiles back to him. Well, it is a beautiful time. There was no one around, which was unusual, really. The walk belonged to them and the only ambience present was that of the trees beside the path and the rushing of the waves to the shore.

Alexander takes a deep breath and takes such sight in. It was dark, roughly nine at night, the moon shone and the stars scattered out like freckles over the sky. Burr sighs, sliding his hands in his pockets.

"So, Burr. Why'd you decide to bring me here?" Hamilton questioned as he leaned against the brick railing. There was a genuine wondering in his face, and his loose hair was being slightly blowed at by the reckoning wind.

"Oh, nothing actually, thought that a little walk may make you feel a bit better." Burr taps his feet and his fingers fiddle with the fabric of his trousers. "You seemed so out of it today, you know? I was concerned. You look exhausted." Burr stared straight at the pavement, feet tapping, eagerly waiting for a not overly awkward answer, desperate to not look into Alexander's eyes. 

Much to Burr's little surprise, Hamilton's face lit up. "Really?" 

Burr puts his hand to his nape. "Well, yeah."

"Well, if I may say so, Burr, sir, that is... extremely thoughtful of you to do." Hamilton's pose becomes modest as Aaron's heart begins to pick up a fast pace.

"Thought you'd let it slide, actually." Hamilton chuckles and Burr intervenes.

"I won't let that pass, Hamilton. Don't you remember?" Burr looks up at the sky.

The genuinely confused look crosses the other man's face again. "Remember what?"

Burr's head tilts down to look at Hamilton. "I was your first friend." 

It was said in such a soft voice that Hamilton can't keep his jaw closed. Aaron's eyes were pure, his expression was as clear as day. His usual rather harsh, seclusive look had vanished. The man standing in front of Hamilton was a completely different man, and he can't be convinced otherwise.

"Burr..." Hamilton was at a loss for words. Burr's face awaits for Hamilton's reply. "You, out of all people that I expected, remember that? I thought it was a long time ago, Burr."

Burr laughs lightly. "Hamilton, I never forget, you know? Especially when it's kept close to my chest."

"What's kept in your chest?"

Burr shoots a look at Hamilton and he instantly knew the answer. Shivers travelled amongst his body and his hand was above his chest. Burr leans with Hamilton at the railings and overlooks the sea.

"It's been a long time, Hamilton. I have presented myself as a cold, kept-in person but, boy, it's tired being all secretive. And don't you ever lose your faith in me again. I never lost my faith in you, in times where you hung low and when you were too hyper and rash for me."

A silence enveloped the two. They weren't more or less with each other. They were now on the same level. Intertwined by event, connected through an old bond, weaved by the quietness. The equilibrium has been balanced between them.

Hamilton blushes. "Burr, I..." 

"Yes... Alexander?"

"Aaron, I have nothing to say, actually..."

Burr shares a fond smile.

"Alexander, you don't have to say something, actually. It's fine to be at a loss for words sometimes, you'll find them again eventually."

Alexander breathes out an admiring sigh. 

"Aaron."

"Yes, Alexander?"

"Is it ok if we stay a little longer here? I know it's the middle of the night, but, it's just so serene."

"Verily, Alexander. Let's remain here for another while."

The breeze flew by them as the smell of the ocean and the sight of the stars comforted the two. The night remains silent, the lights retain their glow. 

Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr remain by each others' side.

It was, surely, a lovely night.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed this story. Clearly my magnum opus if I had one. Man I love this ship


End file.
